The present invention relates to a novel and useful interactive toy which is capable of generating and showing a video image to the user of the toy.
Figurines, dolls, and like toys have been used for generations as play things for children. In general, dolls have been used to mimic human or animal entities. In certain case, dolls have been automated, to produce movement and have also included recording devices to produce sounds.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,276 shows an animated doll that possesses articulated arms, legs, and head which are remotely controlled.
U.S. Pat No. 5,738,561 shows a doll having a microphone and sound recording device with a playback speaker, all of which are controlled by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,072 describes an image projecting toy in which a film element is internally located and may be viewed through an eye piece from the exterior of the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,526 shows a toy doll that displays time by wrist watch combined with a speaking system which iterates time and alarm settings.
A doll or toy which is video interactive would be an advance in the art of recreational items.